gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Anaheim Electronics
|image=AE_0083.jpg;Company logo (U.C. 0083) Ae.png;Company logo (U.C. 0096) |english=Anaheim Electronics |kanji=アナハイム・エレクトロニクス |romaji=Anahaimu Erekutoronikusu |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096, |purpose=Business conglomerate |leader=Melanie Hue Carbine |allies=Vist Foundation }} Anaheim Electronics is a fictional civilian manufacturing company that appeared in the Universal Century timeline of the Gundam anime metaseries. In December 2003, celebrating the 20th Anniversary of the Gundam metaseries, a book Anaheim Journal was released, disguised as a monthly magazine published by Anaheim Electronics in U.C. 0100. The company also appeared in the manga Silhouette Formula 91, and later in the anime Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It also appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA series. History One Year War Based on the Moon, Anaheim Electronics originally produced a wide range of technological applications from consumer electronics to battleships and even space colonies. Their service do not end at electronic goods, according to Anaheim Journal, they have over 150 subsidiaries and also have departments providing cosmetics, vacation traveling plans (with their own resort space colonies) and credit cards, ultimately fitting the definition of a zaibatsu. Furthermore, according to other records, they had produced the RX-77-01 and the RX-78-02 under the direction of Tem Ray. Post One Year War Upon the end of the One Year War, Anaheim was able to acquire the assets and personnel of the Zeonic, Zimmad, and MIP Corporations - mobile suit manufacturing firms of the defeated Principality of Zeon. This merger enabled Anaheim Electronics to enter the lucrative business of mobile suit production. The company's earlier history was then told in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (OVA first released in 1991), where it first became the contract manufacturer of the Earth Federation. Gryps Conflict (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam) The company appeared first in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (aired in 1986) as the main funder, as well as the main military supplier and manufacturer of the faction AEUG. However, the company also designed and manufactured weapons for both the Earth Federation, its elite faction the Titans, enemy of the AEUG, and third party faction Axis Zeon, which in turn became the enemies of the AEUG later in the series until the end of the sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Anaheim Electronics is known for its profit-oriented mindset - creating advanced mobile weapons for any faction that would be willing to pay, then selling the same technology to the former's enemy - and are often derogatorily referred to as the "Merchants of Death". During the rise of the oppressive Titans task-force, Anaheim funded the AEUG and gave it access to their technology and safe shelter as the Titans restricted their trading engagements, despite the Earth Federation Forces and the Titans being their primary customer. Later, the company would service contracts from the remnants of the Principality of Zeon such as Axis and Neo-Zeon. According to Gundam Officials, this is due to the gigantic company structure. With several development departments, each department can be contracted by different factions without needing to notify the main executive board. This policy is simply adopted to minimize the companies overall responsibility; after the main battle, they can always just apply the penalty on a single department's head instead of making the whole company suffer. New Desides Rebellion (Gundam Sentinel) In the novel, Gundam Sentinel (serialized in 1989), which happens between the conflicts of the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile suit Gundam ZZ, Anaheim Electronics became the main contractor of the Earth Federation. It provided production units like the Nero and Z Plus series for the Task Force alpha, and also provided prototype units such as the S Gundam. The Gundam Sentinel's Model Graphix special edition, Gundam Wars III, gave a detailed analysis of the company and revised the production and testing history. FIrst & Second Neo Zeon conflicts (Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ & Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack) The company continues its manufacturing contracts in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, and provided technologies and weapons to both sides of the conflicts. UC Project (Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn) In U.C. 0096, Anaheim Electronics and the Vist Foundation participated in the UC Project, particularly the development and construction of the Unicorn Gundam, a mobile suit with a full psycoframe in its internal frame. But, even their mechanics on board the Nahel Argama could not understand why the psycoframe glowed red when the NT-D system was activated. MS Development Competition Era (Mobile Suit Gundam F91) Until U.C. 0110, the Anaheim Electronics held a virtual monopoly on commercial mobile suit development. However, as the Earth Federation sought to scale down mobile suits while retaining their efficiency, it founded its own in-house development firm, the Strategic Naval Research Institute. In a competition, SNRI's Formula series outperformed Anaheim's MSA-0120, and the Federation's contracts were transferred from Anaheim to SNRI. This then lead to the Anaheim Electronics initiating the Silhouette Formula Project to catch up to SNRI. Decline of the Earth Federation Forces (Mobile Suit Victory Gundam) In U.C. 0153, Anaheim Electronics, financially supported the League Militaire in secrecy defending Earth from the Zanscare Empire. Anaheim Electronics remained as the main manufacturer of mobile suits in the Earth Sphere, although its monopoly no longer existed by this time. Information *Name: Anaheim Electronics, Inc. *Main Office: Anaheim City, Moon *Chairman of the Board: Melanie Hue Carbine (U.C. 0087 - c. U.C. 0099) *CEO: Martha Vist Carbine (U.C. 0096) *President: Cornwell J. Governan (c. U.C. 0085 - c. U.C. 0090) *Managing Director: O’Sullivan (c. U.C. 0083) *Senior Director: Wong Lee (c. U.C. 0087) Location Known factories and branches: *Von Braun City *Granada *Amman *Epsilon City *La Vie en Rose mobile factory/docking ship Known Members Development Department *Nina Purpleton (c. 0083 U.C.) *Poral Guilish *Kurena Hacksell *Nick Orville *Filius Stream *Vanessa Vermilion *Gaius Zemela *Aaron Terzieff *Lucette Audevie (c. 0083 U.C.) *Ken (c. 0085 U.C.) *Dr. M. Nagano (c. 0085 - c. 0087 U.C.) *Dr. Alexander (circa 0087 - U.C. 0086) *Dr. Gerhard Gluck (circa 0087 - U.C. 0086) *Dr. Oscar Lyell (circa 0087 - U.C. 0086) *Dr. Fujita (circa 0088 - U.C. 0087) *Dr. M. Kobayashi (circa 0088 - U.C. 0087) *Lecil Doctor (circa 0088 - U.C. 0087) *Emary Ounce (c. 0088 U.C.) *Sophie Ferrell *Lucas Meitner *Milly Childer (c. 0088 U.C.) *Iris Orlando (c. 0123 U.C.) *Bancroft *Muller Miguel Production Department *October Saran (c. 0093 U.C.) Creations Gundam Development Project *RX-78GP00 Gundam GP00 "Blossom" *RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" *RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" *RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" *RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" **AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra Zeta Project *RMS-099 (MSA-099) Rick Dias (Codename: γ Gundam) *MSN-001 Delta Gundam (Codename: δ Gundam) *MSN-001-2 Delta Gundam II *MSN-00100 (MSN-100) Hyaku Shiki *TYPE-99-E0 Epsy Gundam (Codename: ε Gundam) *MSA-005 Methuss *MSZ-000 Zero Shiki (''MSZG - Define'' continuity) *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (Codename: ζ Gundam) *MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 **MSZ-006C1 Ζ Plus C1 *MSZ-007 Z Rapier I (Codename: η Gundam) *MSZ-008 ZII *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam (Codename: θ Gundam) *MSA-0011 S Gundam (Codename: ι Gundam) *RGZ-91 Re-GZ (Refined Gundam Zeta) *JRX-0095-V1 (RX-95) Valiant Gundam (Codename: κ Gundam) *MSA-0012 λ Gundam (Codename: λ Gundam) *YRA-90A μ Gundam (Codename : μ Gundam) *RX-93 Nu Gundam (Codename: ν Gundam) *RX-104FF Penelope *RX-105 Xi Gundam (Codename: ξ Gundam) *MSA-014 Σ Gundam (Codename : σ Gundam) UC Project *MSN-06S Sinanju Stein *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex *RGM-96X Jesta *RGM-96X Jesta Cannon *RGM-96X EWAC Jesta Silhouette Formula Project *F71B G-Cannon Magna *RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam *RX-99 Neo Gundam RGM series *MSA-008 (RGM-87) Bar-GM *RGM-88X Jeddah *RGM-89 Jegan *RGM-90 Jeddah Improve Type *RGM-91S Jegan Enhanced Armor Type *RGM-109 Heavygun *RGM-111 Hardygun *RGM-119 Jamesgun *RGM-122 Javelin *RGM-196 Freedom Other Mobile Suits *RMS-108 (MSA-002) Marasai *MSA-003 Nemo *MSA-007 Nero *MS-50A Zaku 50 *AMS-119 Geara Doga *MSN-03 Jagd Doga *MSN-04 Sazabi *NZ-666 Kshatriya *MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III *MSA-0120 Advanced Tactical Mobile Suit "ATMOS" *F-50D (RXR-44) Guntank R-44 *RX-110 Early Zorin Soul *F71 G-Cannon Vehicles *FXA-05D G-Defenser *FXA-08R Mega Rider *La Vie en Rose *MSC-07 Albion *Argama-class *Nahel Argama-class Carrier *Magallanica See also *Gundam Development Project *Zeta Project *UC Project *Silhouette Formula Project *RGM series *Strategic Naval Research Institute *Mobile Suit Gundam Anaheim Record *Gundam Anaheim Journal U.C. 0083 - 0099 Picture Gallery Anaheim-j-13241.jpg|A listing of Anaheim Electronics' many subsidiaries. Ae-editorial.jpg|''Anaheim Journal'' (UC 099). Ae-credit.jpg|'AE Credit', a subsidiary of Anaheim Electronics. Ae-credit2.jpg annaheimhq.jpg|Anaheim Headquarters located in Von Braun annaheimentrance.jpg|Entrance to Anaheim Electronics Headquarters annaheimindoors.jpg|Indoor recreational area of the main headquarters building Z-plus-d-anaheim.jpg|An Anaheim Electronics brochure featuring the Zeta Plus D. Notes *The characters, Dr. M. Nagano, Dr. Fujita, and Dr. M. Kobayashi, who appear in several design work books, are named for real-life mechanical designers Mamoru Nagano, Kazumi Fujita, and Makoto Kobayashi respectively. *In Anaheim Journal, a secret branch of AE known as the AE Advanced Development Division (aka "Club Works") is mentioned as developing AE's many famous MS. It is similar to a Skunkworks project. References Ae-sentinel_0073.jpg|List of Gundam projects under AE - Gundam Sentinel External links *Anaheim Electronics on Wikipedia [[ja:アナハイム・エレクトロ